Driver: You Are The Wheelman: The Series (2015 TV Series)
Driver: You Are The Wheelman: The Series is an american 2015 crime drama series starring James Gandolfni. It is Rated TV-14. It is Rated TV-MA. *Genre *Crime-Drama *Starring James Gandolfini *Lorraine Bracco *Edie Falco *Michael Imperioli *Dominic Chianese *Vincent Pastore *Steven Van Zandt *Tony Sirico *Robert Iler *Jamie-Lynn Sigler *Nancy Marchand *Al Sapienza *Joe Badalucco Jr. *Drea de Matteo *Jerry Adler *Tony Darrow *Oksana Lada *George Loros *Vincent Curatola *Anthony DeSando *John Heard *Katherine Narrducci *Paul Sculze *John Ventimiglia *Sharon Angela *Michele DeCesare *Michael Rispoli *Frank Santorelli *Matt Servitto *Sal Ruffino *Robert LuPone *Saundra Santiago *Aida Turturro *Louis Lombardi *Federico Castelluccio *Lillo Brancato Jr. *Steve R. Schrippia *Jerry Adler *Chris Tardio *Peter Bogdanovich *Toni Kalem *Tom Aldredge *Suzanne Sheppard *Robert Patrick *Nicole Burdette *Joseph R. Gannascoli *Sofia Milos *Frank Pellegrino *Joe Pantoliano *Robert Funaro *Max Casella *Matthew Del Negro *Tony Lip *Maureen Van Zandt *Karen Young *Lola Glaudini *Alla Kliouka *Peter Riegert *Steve Buscemi *Frank Vincent *Arthur J. Nascarella *Greg Antonacci *Danai Ramirez *Network *Netflix *Run time *25 min *Original Release *January 10, 1999-June 10, 2007 *Driver: You Are the Wheelman is based on the Video Game. *List of episodes in Driver: You Are The Wheelman: TV Series Cast *Edie Falco as Melissa: A Housewife, real estate investor and day trading. Main Protagonist in all episodes. She was a minor antagonist in a couple of episodes and then the main protagonist in the rest of the series. *Lorraine Bracco as Lieutenant Millie: A lieutenant, Psychiatrist and she is the main deuteragonist and secondary character. *James Gandolfini as Lamar The Wheelman: A Crime boss, Waste management, Consultant for Wawa, Co-owner of the bar and co-owner of the shop and he is the main protagonist from Season 1-5 and the main antagonist of Season 6 and *Michael Imperioli as Braden: A leader of Braden's Crew, Union safety official, Stock Market Chief, Complance Officer, movie producer, nightclub owner, Associate Soldier, Capo and he is the secondary antagonist. *Dominic Chianese as Lyle: A Soldier, Capo, Boss, Retired boss and the leader of the Wheelmans and he is the tertiary antagonist. *Vincent Pastore as Papi: A veteran gangster, Owner of Papi's shop, Heroin traffficker, FBI informant, Soldier in the Wheelman Crew in the Wheelmans and he is the quaternary antagonist. *Steven Van Zandt as Gregory, *Tony Sirico as Bob. *Robert Iler as George. *Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Gracie. *Nancy Marchand as Linda. *Al Sapienza as Merchant. *Joe Badalucco Jr. as Steve. *Drea de Matteo as Barbara. *Jerry Adler as Nicholas. *Tony Darrow as Jeffrey. *Oksana Lada as Joni. *George Loros as Juan. *Vincent Curatola as Wade. *Anthony DeSando as Lucky. *John Heaard as Tom. *Katherine Narducci as Lisa. *Paul Sculze as Father Omar. *John Ventimiglia as Ben Archer. *Sharon Angela as Daphne Rooker. *Michele DeCesare as Carrie. *Michael Rispoli as Khary. *Frank Santorelli as Carson. *Matt Servitto as Cassian. *Sal Ruffino as Tai. *Robert LuPoe as Dr. Drake Hassan. *Saundra Santiago as Jessica. *Aida Turturro as Liz. *Louis Lombardi as Agent Marcus Schroder.